


A Sure Thing In Vegas

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Love In All The Wrong Places [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Casinos, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gambling, Humor, Las Vegas, M/M, Nevada, sure thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy assures Spock that he has a guaranteed bet.





	A Sure Thing In Vegas

“Sin City! Welcome to Las Vegas, Spock!”

“Your eyes are shining, Leonard.”

“Anything’s possible here! Dreams come true! Anything your heart desires!”

“Dreams are shattered here, Leonard. Bank accounts are swept clean.”

“Boy, you’re a spoil-sport today, Vulcan!”

“Please do not gamble with high stakes.” Spock eyed a gaming table and hoped McCoy wasn’t wanting to have sex on it.

“Don’t worry! I know what’s really important. I’m betting on a sure thing!”

“And what is that, Leonard?” Spock asked with a sigh.

“Why, you, naturally! No casino will bet against what I'm holding!”

Spock smiled. “Why, thank you, Leonard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Poker Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668713) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata)




End file.
